Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 7
Synopsis "To Drown the World, Part Two" Two months ago, Medusa agent Maro recruited the Killer Croc to her organization. They invaded a slumber party where three young girls were intending to try out the old 'bloody mary' urban legend by saying her name three times into a mirror. After binding and gagging the girls, Maro called on Bloody Mary herself. After revealing that she knew Bloody Mary's real name - Mary Worth - Maro exchanged the faces of the three girls for Bloody Mary's servitude in Medusa. Three weeks ago, Jake Kane visited his comatose niece Bette in the hospital, as he had for some time. He explained that he had brought a brush that he found - one that he used to use to brush his daughters' hair when they were younger. Thinking on how both of his daughters turned out, Jake began to wonder why he had been visiting Bette at all, but he persisted, nonetheless. He told Bette about all the differences between his daughters, despite the similarities he had expected them to have. Kate was more quiet and focused, while Beth was more extroverted. Suddenly, he felt Bette's fingers brush his hand, and realized that his niece could hear him. She was conscious. Two weeks ago, Kate Kane had been on a date with her girlfriend Maggie Sawyer at a restaurant with fancy - if somewhat suspicious - fare. Suddenly, Kate realized that someone outside was watching her, so she excused herself. On the street outside, Kate grabbed a hold of Kyle Abbott, a shape-changing member of the Religion of Crime offshoot - the True Believers. Kyle explained that he had come to ask for her help in preventing Medusa from running his group out of Gotham City. He supposed that his group was targeted because they hold a bit of magic as well. Medusa's leader - a man named Falchion - seems to command arcane power. Annoyed, Kate sent Kyle away, telling him to keep his cult away from her. One week ago, Maggie Sawyer was called in to arrest Killer Croc. She noticed that he had been altered somehow. Meanwhile, in the same warehouse, a Medusa agent named Sune sent her men to tell Falchion that Killer Croc ate many of the Medusa acolytes, and that Abbott went to ground. As soon as the men were gone, Sune found herself with Sawyer's gun in her face. Maggie placed her under arrest, and warned that she would be sitting in the sweatbox until she gave up everything she knew about Medusa. Elsewhere, Agent Cameron Chase provided Batwoman with a selection of next-gen technology, beyond even that used by Batman. Batwoman was reluctant to use any of it, but Chase warned that if the vigilante refused to cooperate, they would imprison her father for war crimes indefinitely. All of the items were to be used for an extraction mission: to find and take Sune from the Gotham City Police Department in the hope that she would defect to the DEO. In order to extract Sune, Batwoman would have to face off with her own girlfriend - Maggie Sawyer. Now, Batwoman has found her way to Medusa's hideout. Alongside Falchion, she has found the monstrous man with the hook who skewered her cousin Bette, and put her in a coma. She is so disgusted with his lack of remorse and what he did that she has promised that she would cripple him - and she does, by ripping the hook off of his stump of an arm. However, she is disturbed when the hook itself starts talking; crying not to be removed from its host body. The monster transforms into a normal man, and Batwoman recognizes him as a man named Rush whom she had promised to protect. From across the room, Falchion calls that Batwoman cannot help him because she doesn't love him, not like he loves all of his monsters. Falchion has used the horrifying myths and urban legends that reside within Gotham City and made them real with his magic. Eagerly, he sends his monsters to attack her and collect her heart. Batwoman challenges him to get on with it. Appearances "To Drown the World, Part Two" Individuals *Batwoman *Jacob Kane *Maggie Sawyer *Cameron Chase *Medusa **Falchion **Maro **Sune **Bloody Mary **Weeping Woman **The Hook **Killer Croc *Bette Kane *Kyle Abbott *Gotham City Police Department **Harvey Locations *Gotham City Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21210 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_1_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-to-drown-the-world-part-two/37-321189/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 07